


Lockdown

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a custodial interview, Morgan and Reid end up on the periphery of a prison riot.  Things get unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Изоляция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447321) by [Bathilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda)



> **Spoilers:** Through the current point of season 5.  
> **Warning(s):** Rape fic. The incident takes place off screen, but descriptions and aftermath may be triggery

The prison in Waverly, Virginia didn't look too different from all the others. By housing Virginia's death row, though, it ended up being the one Morgan and Reid were most familiar with.

Whenever there was a break in cases calling for the BAU, the team members would update the database by conducting custodial interviews, usually in pairs. Reid's personal project was to interview anyone on death row, whether or not they were serial killers, in order to provide a stricter control group and to perform more accurate statistical analysis.

They'd just finished their third interview in three days. The prisoner had been removed by the guards not five minutes earlier, and they were putting away their notes when the two worst noises they could hear sounded in the interview room. The first was the automatic lock engaging. The second was the series of tones indicating lockdown.

Morgan glanced at his colleague. "Precaution or riot?"

The sound of automatic weapons fire in the distance answered the question.

"Relatively speaking, there's good news," Reid said.

"All right, I'll bite. Two FBI agents caught in a prison riot have good news how?"

Reid indicated the window. "That opens to the outside, not one of the inner walls or the yard. We're in a room approximately four times larger than the average two man cell in this facility. We have water and food, not a lot, but enough to keep us alive for the three days it usually takes to resolve these situations."

Morgan checked out the pitcher of water on the table. It had been refilled only about half an hour before the prisoner was taken out. "That will get us through three days?"

"The pitcher is nearly full. It holds ten cups. Figure nine with evaporation, and we could make it nine days if we were willing to. I'm assuming three half cups a meal each for three days. I have a full box of power bars in my bag, and some chocolate covered coffee beans, so not even a caffeine headache."

"You know, kid, I never really thought of you as an optimist before," Morgan said. "So how many power bars in that box?"

"Twelve. I hope you like apricot. We've both eaten and drunk plenty today, so our three days starts tomorrow." Reid dug out his cell phone and tried to dial. "Yeah, they're already jamming signals."

Morgan grinned. "What? Were you just going to dial JJ and have her pick us up?"

Reid looked at him. "Pretty much. Well, I was going to call Hotch." For the next several minutes he paced around the cell, checking things out. At the window, he checked to see if it would open. When Morgan noticed, he came over to help.

It took a couple of minutes, but they were able to force it open a bit. "Tell me you were worried about oxygen."

Reid shook his head and took off his tie. As he tied it around a bar, he said, "I want them to know where we are."

"You really think they're going to come for us? How will they even know we're missing?"

"Morgan, this is going to be on the six o'clock news. Hotch and JJ will try us both and when we don't answer our phones, this will become a BAU matter."

"You're really that certain they'll notice that quickly." Morgan tried to keep the surprise out of his voice. "That magic book bag of yours. What's in it besides power bars?"

"Good point. We can't assume a door constructed by a government low bidder will necessarily hold."

"If they make it in here, Pretty boy, we're not going to survive to be rescued."

"As Gideon used to say, we have empathy and a profile."

"Hey, I'm not saying we won't take a few with us, but I don't see us surviving."

Reid shook his head. "Wrong attitude. There are too many, and we can hear that they have weapons."

"So what's the strategy? Hide?"

Reid grinned. "For as long as we can. Once they find us, hope they don't kill us outright. If they don't..." He hesitated. "Let me do the talking. Let me take the beatings, if possible."

"You know _that's_ never going to happen."

"You frequently let me do the talking."

Morgan glared at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. My job is to protect you."

"Which is exactly what I'm asking you to do."

"By letting you take any beatings?"

"Morgan, if an opportunity comes, I have no doubt, you can carry me or, if I'm deadweight, drag me out of here, provide you haven't played the hero and been beaten down. Even if I could lift you, which I can't, my knee couldn't take the extra weight of dragging you. You can get me out. I can't get you out."

"That is the most cold-blooded calculation I have ever heard." Morgan's disbelief was palpable.

"Most prison riots are brought under control within hours. We may not even need the contingency. The ones that last longer, still average just under four days. So, yeah, there's a cold-blooded calculation involved to get us both out of here alive."

Morgan let it drop for the moment.

"I haven't told you the best news yet."

Morgan looked at him skeptically.

"There's a small drain in the floor over there." Reid pointed to the far corner.

"That's the best news?"

Reid nodded at the water. "What goes in…"

"You're right. That _is_ good news."

***   
The night had been uncomfortable, but morning came and they were still trapped in the interview room.

Reid had done some very basic yoga, and Morgan did his usual thousand sit ups and hundreds of pushups to wake themselves up.

It didn't take long for Reid to learn that a bored Morgan was a difficult Morgan.

"So what else is in Reid's bag?"

Reid didn't look up from the book he was reading and the notes he was taking. "What's left in it are two books, a journal, two pads of paper -- small grid and unruled , three envelopes, six stamps, four pens, a deck of cards, a book of matches, a portable flashlight, breath mints, and a lip balm." He straightened for a moment and then went back to writing.

"Yeah, two books. _Symbolic Logic_ by Lewis Carroll and _The Lord of the Rings and Philosophy_ are not exactly riveting." He opened the bag and began rummaging through. "Ha, some perfect memory, you have FIVE pens. There's a ballpoint at the bottom of the bag." He held it up.

"Good." Reid held out his hand for it.

"What the two you have aren't enough?"

"Not for my purposes."

Morgan set it down out of Reid's reach and finished his search. "I noticed you didn't mention these." He held up a box of condoms. "Twelve pack. You're either very optimistic, or you have a lady friend." He opened the box and counted. "Only three left. Are the rest waiting hopefully by your bed?"

Without looking up from his writing, Reid said, "Try looking for them at your girlfriend's place."

"You are not trying to snap me, Pretty Boy." Morgan laughed. "Good attempt, though. So what's your friend like?"

"Me. That's all that's important." Reid grinned at him.

"Yeah. I guess that is all that matters. I'm glad you found someone kid." He threw the stuff back in the satchel.

"Not the ballpoint. I was serious about needing it."

Morgan handed it to him and stared in disbelief as Reid took it apart and broke the metal ink holder, distributing pieces through his pockets.

Reid glanced up at him. "With luck, this isn't necessary, but it's better to be prepared."

***   
When the BAU team arrived outside the prison, Hotch and JJ went over to the SWAT commander in charge. Several prison guards and a few local cops were with him. Behind the makeshift railing were the families of trapped guards and the press.

Hotch introduced himself and explained that he had two men inside. Commander Peck was sympathetic, but they were going to subdue the prison by the book.

Hotch nodded. "I'm sure that's what my men expect. But they've left a marker indicating where they are, I'd like permission to plan a back door extraction. When you hit the primary area, we'll try to get our men and any guards we can find out without a shot fired."

One of the guards came over. "I doubt that long-haired one will last long. He's too pretty."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he focused on the man. "If they were in an interview room, which seems to be the case from the marker on their window…"

"Marker?" Commander Peck said.

"Reid hung his tie from the window. Our tech analyst checked the schematics of the prison. They were still in the interview room when the lockdown occurred."

"We've cut power. Depending on the section of the prison, that might make them safer. The locks freeze on the new portions. We'll have to get them out with keys."

"They're in the old section," the guard said.

"What's your name?" Hotch's voice was sharp.

"Pete Wilde."

"And how do you know about my men?"

Wilde looked to the SWAT commander who said, "Answer the man."

"I took them into interview room and brought them their prisoner. Monty Kind. He's set for execution next week. Not that the pretty one cared. Kind knew him. Apparently, he'd testified at Kind's trial."

Hotch turned to Peck. "Any chance Kind got back into the room?"

"Unknown, but unlikely. It may be the old part of the prison, but the interview rooms are close enough to the cells, plus there are a couple of grills and a stairway between them."

"Didn't you just say the old part of the prison doesn't double lock?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but the stairwells have emergency locks. I think they're safe from the death row crowd."

"Reid and Morgan would probably be safe from Kind anyway," Hotch said.

"Because the boy testified for the defense at sentencing? Yeah. We know about that. We're not too happy the feebs don't have our backs with stone killers."

"Doctor Reid testified privately at Kind's sentencing because he felt strongly that the man's intelligence level was too low to make a reasoned decision about killing. He testified as an agent during the trial itself for the prosecution."

Wilde blinked and looked away. "Whatever. I can't stand that little faggot thinking he's better than we are. Does he carry his gun in his purse?"

Rossi and Prentiss wandered over to see what was taking them so long and overheard the last bit.

Hotch glared at the man. "The FBI follows Federal EEO guidelines, not Virginia regs on discrimination. That means we don't do it on any grounds including sexual orientation. Now I know for a fact that two of my team members are bisexual. What does that have to do with you or their effectiveness as profilers?"

Prentiss said, "Sir, I don't know if you're including me in the two, so you might have to add one."

JJ shrugged. "You know what they say about girls who play soccer."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I've always said that what a man did in the nineteen-seventies shouldn't be held against him, but there you are."

Peck looked faintly amused as Wilde backed away. He said, "Agent Hotchner, it's going to be several hours, maybe another twenty-four before we're able to get in there. You can plan your separate incursion, but I'd like to ask your help in looking at the evidence on how this started."

"Any help we can give, Commander."

"Then let me talk to the warden. We'll set up one of the command vans as an interview and evidence area for you."

JJ followed him and said, "Understood. As the liaison officer, I'll keep you apprised."

Hotch looked at the other two members of his team. "Let's plan first. I want us to rest in rotation, too. We won't be any good if we're exhausted when they finally let us go in."

"I called Morgan's neighbor to make sure Clooney was fed. Have you called Jessica yet?" Rossi asked.

"Good thinking." Hotch stepped into one of the secure cell phone areas and called his son.

***   
Morgan was roused from sleep by the noise. He quickly checked his watch and realized they'd made it thirty-six hours. If Reid was right, they only had to stay alive another thirty-six and the cavalry would come. He held on to that thought as he woke Reid.

Reid nodded at him and went over and used the drain. He poured a half cup of water, drank it, and poured another half cup which he handed to Morgan.

"Really, kid, peeing was the first thing you did?" He drank the water.

"You should too. Give me your watch."

Morgan looked at him in disbelief.

"Anything you don't want them to have, give it to me."

Morgan handed over his watch and credentials. He saw Reid put them in his satchel and then hide the bag among the duct work over their heads.

Reid whispered. "I was serious about peeing. One way for them to feel superior is if they make us wet ourselves. The longer we hold out, the better."

"Sure, kid. You really think we're getting out of here."

"We have a shot. I was serious. Let me do the talking and don't be surprised by anything I say or do."

Morgan wrestled with himself for a moment. He always wanted to protect the other person he was with. But he'd trust Hotch or Rossi or Prentiss if they said they had a plan. "You got it, kid. Let's make it out alive."  
***   
JJ found Commander Peck and asked him if he could come to the FBI van for a moment.

"This better be important, Agent Hotchner."

"It is. We think someone's supplying prisoners with information about the strategies we plan to use. From the profile we've put together of the known leaders inside the walls and the weapons they have one or more of the guards helped them."

Peck shook his head. "I was afraid of that. It's why I asked you to handle it rather than the locals. How do we keep them from tipping off the prisoners?"

Rossi smiled. "We don't." And the team began to outline the plan.

It only took two hours to get the guards responsible into custody. Somehow no one was really surprised that Pete Wilde was one of them.

***   
Morgan had been in a stress position far too long when the six men finally left. By his internal clock, the riot's leaders had only been in the room for two or three hours. He heard Reid groan and turned to look.

Reid was doing something with his hands behind his back and then Morgan could see that his handcuffs were off. He came over to Morgan and deftly picked the lock of one of his cuffs.

"Take them both off, man."

"No. If you promise you won't hit them until we hear rescue coming, I won't relock it when we have to get back in position. Can you get the food from my bag? I'm not sure I can stand right now."

"Yeah. I can do that."

Reid got himself over to the drain and took care of his business there.

By the time he was done, Morgan was handing him a power bar and a half cup of water. "I figured you'd need the liquid, even if it isn't time yet."

"Thanks. Have some yourself."

"And pee while I have the chance. I know."

When he was done, Morgan sat next to him and slowly chewed his power bar. "Next time, get the variety assortment."

"Nah. You'd just steal all the chocolate ones." Reid tried to smile.

They slept for awhile.

It was light when they heard the men coming back.

Reid turned to Morgan and said, "Can I leave the other cuff unfastened? You can fake it?"

"Yeah. I…the team will probably be here for us soon."

"I hope so," Reid said as he got himself back to his knees, one wrist cuffed, the other looking like it was.

Morgan hoped he never heard him sound so defeated again.

***   
It wasn't even a full hour later when Morgan, who'd been listening, trying to hear anything but the sounds coming from Reid's part of the room, heard the cavalry coming for them. He took his wrist out of the undone cuff and moved just enough to get the circulation going before he took out the guy holding a weapon on him.

Reid took his cue and fought viciously, catching the two men who were near him by surprise.

Morgan kept fighting the others until, finally, the team was in the room with weapons drawn. He glanced over to Reid who was sitting with his head against his knees.

JJ yelled. "Medics. We need at least three in here."

Hotch began to walk toward Reid, when Morgan stopped him.

"He told me he'd get us out alive. I …"

Hotch clasped his shoulder. "He probably told you something like you could bench press him, but he can't bench press you."

Morgan nodded.

"People will be coming to take a formal statement. It's a compromise I reached with the locals to get you guys out as fast as possible." Hotch was disturbed by the pain in Morgan's eyes. "Were you injured?"

"Cut by a shiv. It's nothing major, though I should probably have them update my tetanus shot at the hospital."

Hotch called Dave over. "Don't let him talk too much about what went on. I don't need to have the locals saying we prompted our people."

"I'll make sure he understands, Aaron." Rossi glanced at Reid. "Think _he'll_ be okay?"

Hotch followed his sight line. "I'm going to find out."

Reid looked up as he approached.

Hotch went to clasp his shoulder the way he had Morgan's, but Reid pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

Hotch saw the bruises and torn clothing.

Reid turned to him and said, "Don't worry. They're going to get DNA evidence from me and I don't want yours mixed in accidentally."

Prentiss came and knelt beside them. "What do you need?"

"A giant cocktail, a three hour shower, and real food. What I'm going to get is DNA swabs, intrusive photographs, and a broad-spectrum anti-biotic."

They heard a voice from the hall scream, "He tried to rip my balls off."

"Another thirty seconds, and I've fed them to him."

Prentiss' eyes went wide at Reid's statement. "JJ sent me in to say that the medics are having a hard time getting a gurney through."

For the first time, there was panic in Reid's face. "I'm not being strapped to a gurney in this prison. Don't let them. Get a cane or crutches from them. There must be something to use in an ambulance."

"Sure, I'll go ask JJ about that. You'll have to go to the hospital though."

"I know, Emily. Thank you."

She left the room glancing at Morgan and Dave as the local LEOs helped get the prisoners back to their cells. Three were going straight to the prison infirmary, she knew, including one who'd had his penis bitten and the one who kept crying about his balls.

Reid looked at Hotch and took his hand. He placed it on his shin. "It's the one place I can think of they won't need to comb for evidence."

"Reid. Spencer…"

"I had to Hotch. They were either going to throw us to gen-pop -- and we wouldn't have survived that -- or tried it with Morgan, and he couldn't handle it. He'd have fought them, and we wouldn't have survived."

Hotch nodded. "I know. Survival comes first."

Reid gave a twisted smile. "And therapy comes later. I feel disgusting."

"Disgusted?"

Reid shook his head. "No. Disgusting. I'm glad you're sitting here with me. I have a theory about how this happened."

"I'd love to hear it, but I can't. The BAU stepped on some jurisdictional toes. We were invited, but you know how it goes sometimes. The official interview will have an agent present, but be conducted by local police."

"Will you be my agent present?"

"If you want me to be," he said, gently as he rubbed his hand over Reid's shin.

"Any chance I can go to a hospital in the District? I don't want … the Legislature thinks it's okay to discriminate on sexual orientation here. I want an assurance that I'll be treated like I was raped, not like I got extra lucky on a Saturday night."

Hotch looked him head on and called over his shoulder, "Dave, is Prentiss or JJ handy? We're going to need two private ambulances rather than public ones for our agents. Local law enforcement can travel in the passenger seat, not in the back with them."

"Any preferences for hospital?" Dave didn't bat an eye.

Hotch looked to Reid who said, "GW. My doctor is affiliated there. Morgan?"

"My doctor has privileges at GW, I think. Could be Georgetown, I never remember. Either way, we go where you want."

Dave said, "GW it is. I'll go have JJ make the calls. What's your doctor's name Reid?"

"Jenny Tam Li."

"Got it."

Reid put his head on his knees again and waited to be let out of the room.

***   
"Hotch, Morgan wants to see you."

Hotch looked at his cup of waiting room coffee and drank it down. "How's he seem?"

"He feels guilty. I think you're father confessor on this one."

JJ spoke. "Will and I will go in to see Reid as soon as they give permission. We'll tell him where you are."

Hotch nodded. "The locals have taken his statement?"

"Just left. I was the FBI witness although Garcia arranged some sort of magic recording feed, so there's an official tape for us as well as for the Virginia State Troopers."

"All right."

He went down the hall and knocked on Morgan's door. "I understand you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. How's Reid?"

"He gave his statement while the forensics team was going over him. They assigned a woman officer to take it. I haven't decided whether they were trying to be compassionate or jerks."

Morgan winced. "Apparently, I managed to crack a rib when I was fighting those guys at the end."

"How long will you be out?"

"A week and light duty for a couple of weeks afterward. I want it on record that I don't consider custodial interviews light duty -- at least not this time around."

Hotch nodded.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't fight them sooner, especially since I wasn't really cuffed -- not the second time."

"You respected Reid enough to follow his instructions." Hotch's voice was firm.

"I let seven guys at various times … You know why he wouldn't let you touch his head or shoulder? One guy got so excited he came in Reid's hair before he could take his turn. I don't know how he kept them from stripping him and reaming his ass, but right now it's the only thing I'm holding on to. That I didn't let them do worse to him. That they didn't try to do worse to him."

"He was happy about that too. Said if we'd come any later, he was sure they'd try it and he wasn't certain he could have been docile enough to get through it."

Morgan's face was full of pain. "For a moment… I was shocked he had condoms in that bag of his. I don't think of him and sex. He can still be so awkward, you know."

"I know. And I doubt you really think of Dave or me and sex in the same sentence either."

"I noticed you didn't mention JJ or Prentiss."

Hotch sighed. "You're a man. Of course, you've thought about it."

"So I'm not one of the two bisexuals you know for a fact are on your team?"

"Dave mentioned that? No. I'm one."

Morgan accepted it. "Hotch. For a few seconds there … You should have heard him. He talked them out of sending us out to be taken apart by gen-pop by pointing out the advantage of us as live hostages. That part was textbook, but, he reads people. He appealed to each one differently, and there were six of them. And when the one guy, Bardo, threatened to knock out all his teeth to make it feel really good while he sucked them, the look Reid gave him was so knowing. I've seen prostitutes that looked more innocent. Reid said, 'that would make more sense if I was unwilling.' And just then, when Bardo took out his cock and rammed it in our boy's mouth I thought, 'maybe it's a fantasy he's playing out.' Hell, I didn't know he was gay, but he was too practiced not to have done that before."

Hotch said, "Does his orientation make a difference?"

"No. I'd have liked to have found out sooner, another way, but I don't care beyond that."

"Good." It obviously wasn't everything. He could see Morgan was still tense.

"There was a moment. I couldn't watch. He took it all and made them believe it was all right, and I couldn't watch. But I heard something and I looked and there was panic in his eyes, real fear, and he caught my eye… Hotch, it was like a mask went back on. He pulled it together and kept going. Then I noticed he'd positioned himself so that it was difficult for anyone to get behind him. He'd positioned himself so his bad knee was as protected as it could be. Even while guys are raping him, he's thinking, doing his best to get out alive. Make sure I could get us out if it came to that. And I couldn't even bear witness for him."

"He has an eidetic memory. He'll bear witness for himself." Hotch hoped it was reassuring, but it was all he could offer. "If it's any comfort, he's brought charges against all of them."

"Yeah, in a way it is. I'll testify."

"I know you will. Bardo. He died of his injuries. You may have to answer an inquiry, but I don't think there will be a problem."

Morgan nodded. "He wouldn't stay down, Hotch. I kept telling him to stay down."

"I believe you. The doctor said you could have visitors any time. I think they're just keeping you overnight. Who do you want to see?"

"Is Garcia around?"

"You think we could keep her away?" Hotch smiled. "I'll go get her."

"What about Reid? How long are they keeping him?"

"Doctor Tam Li called his orthopedist before he had his pants completely off. They're keeping him several days at least, while they get the swelling down and assess the damage to his knee. They're running a full panel for VD, of course. The good news is, the last time Virginia ran blood work, none of his assailants was HIV positive. The bad news is that was a few months ago, so he'll have to be tested in a month or two and then six months after that. Cracked ribs and a cracked cheekbone, lots of bruises, and they're watching him for concussion because one of his assailants bounced his head against the wall."

"Damn. And he doesn't even get the good drugs."

"He's already asked Garcia and JJ if they can recommend a good rape counselor, maybe one who's worked with men before."

Morgan finally eased back against his pillow. "What did I tell you, Hotch? He's always thinking."

***   
Hotch left Morgan as soon as Garcia came in. Rossi was in the hall waiting for him. "Two bisexuals. You were outing yourself. Are you and Reid together?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"A few weeks, but if you have to ask, you couldn't tell anything was different." Hotch gave a faint smile.

"No, I couldn't. Don't let Strauss find out. Tell the rest of the team officially as soon as you can. We can protect you, Aaron, but only if we know."

"Thanks, Dave." He went down to Reid's room. Jessica was sitting in the visitor's chair and Reid had an arm around Jack and the other one around Henry.

"JJ and Will went to get some jello for everybody," Jessica said.

Hotch looked at the three on the bed. "Should they be up there with you?"

"No. But I like it. They both understand to be gentle around my ribs. Now if I can just stop having dogs go hysterical around me." Reid tried to smile through his swollen lips. "How's Morgan?"

"A cracked rib, some bruising, and a truckload of guilt -- he'll be out tomorrow."

"Good. Someone should get him some magazines. He did not enjoy my books for my Philosophy in Media course."

JJ stuck her head in. "Will has jello for everyone else out in the waiting room." She handed a cup of orange and a cup of blue to Hotch. "Let Spence pick. He's the one who's sick."

"I'm not sick just injured."

Henry gave him a kiss on the cheek and went with his mother.

Jack did the same and scrambled down to run to his dad and give him a kiss too. "Aunt Jessica said we could go to the zoo in the morning if I promise to take a nap in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a good deal, Buddy. You should take it." He gave his son a kiss and smiled as he left the room with his Aunt.

"Blue or orange?"

"Blue is cooler," Reid said as he reached for it.

"I'll take your word for that."

They ate together in silence.

Finally, Reid said, "It's going to be awhile before I'm comfortable with certain things. I _liked_ oral sex -- and I'm damned if they'll take it away from me permanently, but…"

"I'm more worried that the cracked ribs mean I can't hold you close."

"Worse, if we sleep together, you'll have to sleep propped up too."

"If?" Hotch hoped his voice was calm.

"I meant you might prefer to sleep flat and alone than with me and propped up."

"I can handle sleeping sitting up, if it means I'm with you." Hotch put down his empty bowl and rested his hand on Reid's. "Sex isn't why we're together."

Reid looked quizzically over his glasses.

Hotch smiled. "All right, it's not the only reason we're together." He took a breath. "Do you need me to go with you to the therapy?"

"I might, sometimes. I want you to come with me the first time even if you don't meet the counselor."

"I can do that." Hotch thought for a minute. "I don't know the right way to say this, so I'm going to plow ahead. Not for one minute did I think you were disgusting today. From those two guys' injuries, it was pretty clear what they did to you. They disgust me. You're the bravest man I know."

Reid gave a half shrug. "I blink. I talk until I can't talk and then I give in."

"Until the moment there's a fighting chance. You took that chance with my gun when you took out Dowd. You took it with Tobias. You took it with Owen, and I swear that's when my hair started to go grey. You took it today. I stand by my statement."

"They're keeping me here awhile. Could you get me some other clothes and maybe bring me dinner tomorrow night?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

"If the bed weren't so narrow, I'd invite you to join me."

"You know you're coming home with Jack and me when they let you out. Rossi figured it out. I think Morgan may have too. I wouldn't be surprised if JJ and Emily knew about us before we did."

"Neither would I." Reid squeezed his hand. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Hotch kissed him softly, then sat back on the chair. "I'll stay as long as you need me."


End file.
